The contractor will conduct collaborative research in cystic hydatidosis (Echinococcus granulosus infection) of the Middle East. The collaborative aspects involve sharing of data and communal protocols with other hydatidosis researchers funded by NIAID. The individual objective is to determine the prevalence of echinococcosis in Israel and develop an anti-echinococcosis monoclonal antibody.